Twister in Trouble
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: Reggie needs to tell Twister something but will Otto let her? TwisterxReggie
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Rocket Power or the characters I'm just borrowing them!

After reading a few Rocket Power fics I decided to write my own. Twister and Reggie pairing! Twist and Otto are 18, Reggie is 20, and Sam is 19. I'm not sure of their real ages, but I know Reggie is two years older than Otto. Anyway hope you like it, it's going to be a two-shot!

**************************************************************************TWIGGIE****

"Otto, can I talk to Twist for a minute? Alone?" Reggie came in, interrupting our game to ask. I was over at the Rockets playing videos games with Otto having spent yesterday with Reggie. We've been dating a year and few months now but Otto still got jealous if I spent too much time with her. Reggie was the same way so I tried making it as fair as possible.

"Can't you talk to him later? We're in the middle of something!" Otto complained.

"Can it wait Reg?" I asked her. I felt like I was dangling over spikes with a huge rock slipping on top of me. Either way I went wasn't pleasant.

"No, we have to talk now." She replied all serious, making me jump up out of my seat. Otto pulled me back down onto the couch with him.

"Reggie I'm your brother! What could you possibly have to say to Twist that you can't tell me?" Otto asked curiously. She sighed realizing Otto wasn't going to late this go.

"I'm late." She said just loud enough for us to hear.

"Then go, we can talk later." I assured her with a smile.

"Maurice!" She exclaimed smacking herself in the head. Realization dawned on Otto. I noticed his eyes widen and then he got really angry.

"You got my sister pregnant!" He shouted reaching over to hit me. I jumped up just in time as his hand made contact with the couch and not my face. As soon as I was out of reach I thought about what he said. Reggie, pregnant. Suddenly I felt light headed.

"Otto!" Reggie scolded coming to stand between the two of us.

"We only messed around once, I swear!" I lied crouching behind the couch putting my hands protectively over my head.

"Twister!" This time Reggie was scolding me.

"Shh! He doesn't need to know about the other times!" I told her peeking out of the gap between my arms.

"You are so dead Maurice!" Otto screamed. I got up and ran to the door running outside and seeking cover behind their neighbor's car. I heard them follow me out but didn't risk looking to see if I could go further.

"Twister, come on we need to talk!" Reggie shouted. As much as I wanted to go pull her in my arms and tell her everything would be okay, I didn't. Not with Otto still around. How could she be pregnant? We always used condoms. Always. Do those things not work anymore?

"Twister man, I'm not going to hurt you. Just come on out so we can talk." Otto shouted getting my attention.

"Really?" I asked hopefully popping my head up from my hiding spot. Once he saw me he ran over to where I was.

"No, I'm gonna kill you!" He shouted lunging at me. We were rolling around hitting each other when Reggie screamed at the top of her lungs making us momentarily stop.

"Otto knock it off! What's done is done okay? I'm as much to blame here as Twist is." She tried reasoning with him.

"No way, he's my best friend! And you're my sister!" He grunted putting me in a headlock. "Best friends aren't supposed to make it with your sister!" He shouted at me out raged.

"I'm sorry!" Twister flinched, struggling to get out of his grip.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to!" Otto replied holding on tight.

"But you're the one that has a problem with it! Reggie liked-" I was explaining before Reggie cut me off.

"TWISTER!" Reggie cried out embarrassed turning pink, making me close my mouth. Obviously that wasn't something Otto needed to know. Apparently he agreed because he let me go and punched me square in the face.

"Ow!" I moaned. "My nose!" I continued. He put me back in a headlock before I could squirm away.

"Otto let him go!" Reggie warned.

"Hey kids." Raymundo greeted us with a confused look coming out of nowhere. "What's going on here?" He asked gesturing towards Otto with his arms around Twist's neck.

"Nothing!" We all shouted.

"Okay, I get it. I'm gonna go inside and let you kids sort this out yourself. Just remember you guys are best buds, is it really worth it?" He asked before walking inside. He'd seen enough of these fights that I think he finally gave up on intervening. After a year of Otto hitting me for dating his sister, it got old quick for everybody else. I took it because Reggie was worth it.

"Otto man, I'm sorry! I love her okay? I didn't plan on this!" I struggled to say with his arm snugged so close around my neck. "Reggie, I'm sorry I did this to you!" I cried out.

"Otto let him go." She ordered again.

"No." He replied back right away.

"Please? I still have to go and get a test to make sure. Maybe my period's just super late and I'm over reacting." She tried again.

"So, you might not even be pregnant?" I asked.

"Maybe I don't know. I'm a month and half over due." She told us, blushing a deep shade of red.

"Does, uh, that happen often?" I asked just as embarrassed to be talking about my girlfriends "monthly gift" as she was. Especially with her brother involved.

"No, not usually but it can." She informed us.

"So all you need to do is take this test to find out?" Otto asked.

"Yeah, it only takes a couple of minutes." She replied. Finally Otto let me go and I could breathe again.

"What kind of test do you have to take? Are there a lot of questions?" I asked while rubbing my neck. Both of them looked at me shaking their heads.

"It's not that kind of test Twist." She laughed.

"Then what kind of test is it?" I asked confused.

"I have to pee on a stick." She blushed.

"Oh." I blushed too. "Well I'll go find you one." I told her walking into the backyard.

"Twist!" She yelled at me frustrated. I turned back to look at her before she continued. "It's a special stick you buy at the store." She added.

"Do you want me to drive you to the store so you can buy one?" I asked.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping you'd go buy it." She suggested blushing again.

"Oh, um what does it look like?" I asked. I'd do anything for Reggie, even buy her a stick to pee on.

"He can't get it! If someone sees him buying it then everybody will know it's for you." Otto pointed out. We then both looked over to him. "Nu-uh! I'm in the same boat. I don't have a girlfriend any more remember? It's obvious that I'd be buying it for you." He replied automatically.

We all looked at each other for a moment before coming up with the same answer. "Sam"

********************************************************************TWIGGIE**********

Okay that was the first part what do you think so far? Review if you want the next part please! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and interest in my story. Here's the finale part!

*************************************************************************TWIGGIE*****

"You want me to get what?" Sam asked panicked.

"Please Sammy? I don't want anyone to see me buy it." Reggie begged over the phone. She had it on speaker phone so we could all hear.

"Why can't Twister go buy it? He's the one that got you in this mess!" He whined. "He is the one right?" Sam asked unsure.

"Of course he is!" She shouted outraged.

"What do you mean I'm the one that got you in this mess? What mess are you in?" I asked confused.

"You're the one that got her knocked up you idiot." Otto replied smacking the back of my head.

"Ow!" I whined.

"Would you two knock it off?" Reggie asked turning on the two of us. "Will you do it for me Sammy?" She asked, turning her attention back to the phone.

"I guess. But I'm not happy about this!" He complained before hanging up. Reggie let out a sigh happy to have that taken care of.

"Wait, why would Sammy think someone else got you into this mess if he meant the baby. Are you sleeping with other guys?" I asked Reggie panicked.

"Of course not!" She answered offended taking her turn to slap the back of my head.

"Ow! Okay, I'm sorry I asked!" I told her while rubbing the sore spot on my head where both Rockets hit me.

"Otto, can I have a minute alone with Twister?" She asked her brother.

"Nu-uh. No way am I leaving you two alone with each other!" He shouted crossing his arms.

"Fine." Reggie replied grabbing my arm and dragging me in the house. Otto followed us in but stopped to talk to Raymundo.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Otto asked his father who just shook his head in response. "Dad! She's taking him to her _room!_" He whined.

"Otto, its _Maurice_." He replied patting Otto's shoulder laughing at the idea of something happening between us. By now I couldn't over hear them because we were in Reggie's room with the door closed.

"Twister, we need to talk." She told me as she sat on her bed.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked freaking out. I bent down in front of her between her legs and grabbed her hands. "I love you, don't do this!" I begged resting my head on her lap and squeezing her legs tight so she couldn't go.

"Twist, I'm not breaking up with you." She laughed leaning down to kiss the top of my head.

"You're not?" I asked poking my head up.

"No, I love you too." She smiled still laughing. I shot up from the floor and rubbed the back of my neck embarrassed by how big of a fool I was.

"Oh, right." I tried smiling. "Then what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"What are we going to do?" She asked relaxing back onto her arms.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" I asked going to sit beside her on the bed.

"I don't know either. I mean, I don't want to give up the baby but I'm only twenty years old, you just finished high school!" She shrieked.

"Oh, you meant about the baby. I thought you just meant what do you want to do today." I replied unsure.

"Twister! Can you just _think_ for a minute?" She pleaded, plopping back on her bed frustrated.

"I am thinking!" I shouted falling back on the bed with her. I sat up on my arm to look at her. I grabbed her hand and made sure she looked back at me. "Do you want to have a baby?" I asked her because when it came down to it, my opinion really didn't matter she'd be the one pushing it out not me.

"I always thought someday I would. I just never thought someday would come so soon." She whispered curling up against my side. I bent my head down to kiss her just as the door opened.

"Okay you two break it up!" Otto shouted pulling me off Reggie.

"We weren't doing anything!" I yelped nervously.

"I got it." Sam said standing outside her door. Reggie shot out of bed and grabbed the bag from his hand.

"What took you so long?" She asked holding it tight against her chest.

"I went to the town over to but it. Isn't that what you wanted so nobody would know?" He responded confused.

"Oh, right that was probably smart." She agreed.

"Well, go take it." Otto ordered crossing his arms angrily again.

"Do you mind waiting downstairs guys?" She asked looking down at the floor. Otto dropped his hands to his side, shaking his head before walking to the stairs. Sam bolted down them and I started to follow when she pulled me back. "Will you stay?" She asked holding her breath. "Please." She added in a whisper. I looked at Otto to make sure it was okay.

"Whatever." He shrugged going downstairs to find Sam. I waited outside the bathroom while Reggie, did what she had to do. She came out a minute later and sank to the floor with me resting her head on my shoulder.

"How long?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Two minutes." She replied. It took me a second to realize she had been crying.

"Hey Reg, I just want you to know what ever that thing says isn't going to change my mind about you. I'm still gonna love you no matter what." I assured her squeezing her hand for support.

"I know, that's what I love about you." She whispered back whipping away her tears. She looked down at her watch and took a deep breath realizing the two minutes were up. She stood up and went to check while I sat there frozen scared of the results.

"It's negative!" She screamed running out of the bathroom to pull me into a hug.

"So no baby?" I asked relieved.

"No baby." She smiled back leaning in to kiss me. She slipped her tongue in eagerly and I could feel her smiling against my mouth. I wrapped my arms around her waist and twirled her around happily before letting her go.

"We should go tell the guys." I told her reluctant to pull away.

"Right. I'll go tell them, you go hide." She grinned pulling away.

"Okay." I agreed. "Wait, why am I hiding?" I asked confused.

"Twister I may not be pregnant but you still slept with your best friend's sister. Otto's going to want your head." She pointed out laughing.

"That's not funny!" I groaned knowing she was right. "I'm gonna go home. Meet me later?" I asked her.

"Later." She agreed giving me one last kiss before leaving to find the guys as I ran home to hide far away from Otto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

_**One Week Later**_

"Twist, man I thought we had plans tonight?" Otto asked coming into my room. Reggie squealed and hid under the covers just as the door opened.

"Uh about that." I replied, Otto's face turning red with anger seeing me in bed with his sister, our clothes thrown out on the floor.

"TWISTER!" He screamed lunging at me.

**************************************************************************TWIGGIE****

Well that's it for this story. If you'd like more Reggie and Twister though I have another one posted with a bunch of one-shots called 'Twiggie Shots' If you're interested. Please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
